


【德哈】橘色温度

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: “先生，您还没告诉我音乐的真谛是什么！”“爱情！”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Kudos: 28





	【德哈】橘色温度

**Author's Note:**

> 濑户酱的个人志《My Sweetest One》G文。  
> 推荐BGM：《橘色温度》

[Part 1]  
德拉科喜欢坐在靠窗的位置。那里的光线正好，被其照射到的书页上有淡淡的光影和粉尘在舞动。他喜欢点一壶水果茶，一杯一杯倒在玻璃茶杯里慢慢喝。琥珀色的茶水里是上下浮沉的果肉，西柚、苹果、樱桃还有梨，只要人揭开壶盖就会闻到一股暖心的甜味。无论是日光慵懒的午后还是微雨蒙蒙的夜晚，这都是最好的选择了。  
德拉科一手托着下巴，一手优雅地拿着茶杯的柄。他小啜一口，享受着这份香甜。一阵钢琴声响起，在他人听来无疑是这个温暖午后再给予的一份礼物，德拉科却陡然变了脸色，脆弱的茶杯柄都感觉要被他的手指给捏碎了。  
“布雷斯，我说过多少遍了，你应该换一个钢琴师。”德拉科叫住身边的朋友，把牙齿咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
闻言，布雷斯除了再重复一遍他重复过几十遍的话真的别无他法，“我都说了，那是你的要求太高了。”他无奈地摊摊手，“我这只是一家自己开的咖啡厅，又不是给你们这些节拍器准备的休息之地。你要是再一天到晚找那个钢琴师的茬，我就把你赶出去了。”  
德拉科立刻就不说话了。他把玻璃杯往木桌上重重一放，痛苦地捂着额角在钢琴声中继续看书。他告诉自己，钢琴师每天的工作时间也就一两个小时，而自己是要在店里坐上一整天的，还有好友提供的免费茶饮。  
哦，听听这首曲子，根本一点难度都没有，却弹得如此七零八落，原有的节拍之美都荡然无存。德拉科的眉头从曲子开始一直皱到曲子结束，他沉默地看着那个钢琴师，心里各种恶意的想法都涌上来了。  
布雷斯突然又从一边探过身子来，“可能真的是上帝眷顾你，”他朝德拉科挑挑眉毛，“有个人要来应聘钢琴师。”  
德拉科斜他一眼，没说话。布雷斯也不恼，他笑吟吟地把应聘者从门外请进来，对正在演奏的钢琴师叫了停，然后把身边的年轻人给推到圆台上的三角钢琴边。  
年轻人坐下后，德拉科好奇地看着他的背影。腰杆笔直，手型到位，动作标准，希望他的曲子也是如此不让人失望，德拉科尖刻地想。  
似乎花苞在琴键上盛开，然后飘开了花瓣。温度上升了一点，而它竟然带着颜色。德拉科怔怔地听着那串旋律，它还是乱七八糟的，却莫名带着有触感的温度。他低头看手中热气腾腾的茶水，那音色就像是手中这般的茶水，有着淡橙色的包容和温柔。  
布雷斯看看一边呆滞的德拉科，满意地点点头，拉过年轻人开始说：“很好，通过了。你的名字？”  
“哈利·波特。”黑发男生擦了擦手中的汗，却瞥了眼不远处在水汽中呆坐的德拉科。  
“工作时间？”  
“每天下午，任何时间段都可以。”  
布雷斯点点头，又和哈利说了些事项，哈利一一答应下来。  
“如果还有需求尽管说。”他朝哈利微笑。  
于是哈利拉开德拉科身边的椅子往上一坐，一鸣惊人，“老板，我想要住在你店楼上，价格我们好商量。”  
布雷斯竟然是先朝德拉科翻了个白眼，“你们可真像——在不要脸这个方面。”

德拉科觉得自己就是脑子有病才会在那时觉得波特弹得很好。此时的他正抱着头听着波特和几个小孩子在钢琴边大声弹唱着《小星星》。德拉科猛地拽过一边的布雷斯，却被一句“我不会开除他的”给堵了回去。  
“看在上帝的份上。”德拉科痛苦地说，揉了揉突突乱跳的太阳穴。  
布雷斯笑眯眯地看着德拉科，他觉得自己的心情很好，“如果你真的不想听，就只有一个办法。”他竖起一根手指，“自己叫他停下就好了。”  
“废话少说，布雷斯。”德拉科把语气尽量放得陈恳些，他压住自己不安分的拳头。  
德拉科推开桌子站起来，走向哈利和围着他的小孩子们。哈利立刻就注意到了，于是他飞舞的手指慢慢停了下来。他眨巴着眼睛仰起头看向板着脸的德拉科，和小孩子们一起安静地等着德拉科开口。  
“波特，我觉得你应该改改不务正业的习惯。”  
哈利朝德拉科吐吐舌头，“打扰到你了？”  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，刚想说点什么，就被哈利用力地一扯。德拉科大叫一声，空出的那只手全部压在琴键上，发出难听的杂音。德拉科觉得自己此刻的脸一定都扭曲了。  
“波特！”  
“你会弹琴对吧？”哈利还是笑着，“如果不会，我教你弹《欢乐颂》吧？”说着他哼起来，“mi mi fa so……”  
神使鬼差地，德拉科的手指跟上了哈利的节奏。凑在一边的小孩子立刻开心地低声叫起来，几秒后他们跟着哈利一起唱，声音渐渐放大了。  
德拉科的目光落在哈利的脸上，他看见哈利轻轻地拍这手，和孩子们一起摇头晃脑。最后他们的目光对上了。那双眼睛中的笑意是有温度的，暖光和翠色混合在一起揉碎在其中，形成漩涡，吸收了一切温暖。  
音乐声戛然而止，德拉科在孩子们（包括波特）失望的叫声中不动声色地收回手。正巧这时孩子被父母叫走了，哈利目送他们离去，才转过头来朝德拉科嘟起嘴。  
“马尔福你真的一点人情味都没有。”  
“多谢夸奖。”德拉科冷着脸说道。  
哈利不再理睬德拉科了，他站起来走到吧台边敲敲桌子。布雷斯瞪了他一眼，从里面拿出一壶花茶来。哈利笑着接过，倒出一杯，还招呼德拉科过来喝。  
又轻轻抚摸了几下微凉的黑白键，德拉科才慢慢朝吧台走去。哈利把茶杯塞到他的手里，目光在德拉科苍白的手指上停留了许久，“嘿，马尔福，介意跟我出去走走吗？”  
尽管德拉科对这个问题的回答是“介意”，他还是被波特推搡着走出了温暖的咖啡店。哈利不顾德拉科的抱怨，把他硬拉到一所孤儿院。德拉科走进去后就不愿意再深入一步了，四周有些落后的设施和不怎么怡人的环境让他皱起了眉头。他抿着唇站在一边，抱臂看着哈利和那些孩子玩成一团。  
他们说了好些时候，哈利才从孩子中脱身，朝一边老旧的三角钢琴走去。他翻开琴盖，轻轻摸着那些琴键，像是在和老朋友叙旧。很快哈利就开始弹奏，德拉科可以一一报上曲名来。他认真地听着，想说些批评的话，却又不知从何下口。德拉科纠结地想着，直到院长走到他身边。  
“那架钢琴是那个孩子捐的。”她欣慰地说道。  
德拉科倒是有些惊讶和意外了。他瞥了一眼投入的哈利，道：“这倒是让我吃惊。”  
院长继续说：“哈利似乎很喜欢这里，他时不时跑过来弹几曲给孩子们。怎么说呢，他的曲子可真是温暖。”她将双手放在胸前，一副沉醉的模样。  
德拉科没接话。在他的耳朵听来，哈利的技艺顶多算是业余水准，但是他也不得不承认，哈利的乐曲是带着灵动的温度的。就像那杯水果茶，他想。  
哈利很久以后才想起来站在一边的德拉科，他干笑着把板着脸的男生拖走，回去的路上，德拉科突然冒出来一句：“弹得真烂，波特。”  
“一周后我要参加一个小型的公益活动，你会来听吗，马尔福？”哈利充耳不闻地轻快地问道，这反而让德拉科哑然了。在他给出回答前，哈利却已经加快脚步，小跑小跳地走在了他的前面。  
那天的晚霞是分外美丽的。火烧云翻卷出了浓烈的热情，深红、亮红、金红，通过橙色和黄色过渡到淡淡的灰蓝，微风也带来了丝丝温暖。德拉科有些惬意地眯起眼睛，加快脚步跟上前方的男生。

[Part 2]  
波特的音乐无疑是让自己着迷的，德拉科这么想。他看着身穿正式西装在三角钢琴前演奏有节奏感的圆舞曲的哈利，男生的热爱和沉迷他也能感受得到。但是德拉科还是认为有了谱曲，就应该照着节拍一丝不苟地弹奏，那些将一只脚踏入音乐大门的半吊子都理当被驱逐出这个神圣的世界。  
一切节奏错乱不稳的音乐都是低级的，上不了台面的。  
公益演奏会结束后，德拉科和那些没有一点音乐基础的观众一同站起来。他们在为所有的演奏者鼓掌，但德拉科坚持说自己的手掌只为波特一人发声。其他的演奏者都是应当被淘汰的。  
哈利下台走到德拉科身边，他发现男生的眉头是蹙起来的，显然他没有好好享受这一场演奏，“你不觉得这一场音乐会很棒吗？”哈利压下心中的情绪，不解地问道。  
德拉科将刚刚的想法概括了一番讲给哈利。他本想委婉地表达，但听到不远处的平民在大声赞美几个刚刚弹奏得乱七八糟的演奏者，德拉科的说法立刻变得无比刻薄起来。他忍受不了那些大放厥词的人们。  
哈利的眼神冷淡下来，德拉科立刻意识到了，他低声说道：“波特，我以为你能理解我。”  
“或许吧。”哈利干脆地道，“但是德拉科，自以为是的人是你才对。既然身为热爱音乐的人，我们就不应当去像机械表一样弹奏。感情永远是第一位的，你可以准确无误地弹奏一首高难度的曲子，但没有注入情感是无法正确诠释其中的含义的。”  
说完哈利转身就走，他直直冲入门外瓢泼的雨中。德拉科在原地呆了很久，才咬着牙跟出去。  
哈利只觉得自己的太阳穴处有发动机在轰隆隆地响，这让他根本无视了豆大的雨珠。等到他反应过来时，他已经被德拉科大力拽了回去，卡车的轮子差之毫厘地从他脚边碾过去。两人因为惯性重重地摔进路边的水洼里，路过的女子尖叫着提起自己沾湿的裙摆，恶狠狠地剜了他们一眼。  
德拉科粗鲁地拉起哈利，“真该撞死你。”他非常想把波特骂个狗血喷头，但还是忍住了。  
哈利沉默地拽开德拉科的手，“雨太大了，你今晚先在咖啡店楼上住下吧。”  
德拉科看着哈利掏出钥匙，默认了他的主意。两人匆匆回到附近的咖啡店，哈利用备用钥匙开了店门，他赶上楼去拿毛巾和干衣服。德拉科愣愣地站在店中央的钢琴边，他修长的手指摸过微凉的琴盖，高级的天鹅绒布，然后放在黑白分明的琴键上。  
暴雨。  
哈利从楼上走下来时，德拉科正沉浸在自己的乐曲中。那是急促的雨点，带着毫不留情的冷酷砸向你。于是失守的心灵被强行灌满隐忍的悲哀和痛苦，茫然于杂乱的敲击声中寻找慰藉。黑暗中的演奏者微微弯曲脊背，像是被绝望压得直不起身子。  
哈利抚上自己的胸口，他瞪大了眼睛。这是他第一次听德拉科演奏。从平时德拉科的言行里哈利就能知道德拉科在钢琴方面有着极高的造诣，但这真实的演奏还是超出了哈利的想象范围。  
就在哈利听得灵魂都要出窍时，琴声戛然而止。下一秒琴盖被德拉科用力摔了下来，发出重重的敲击声。哈利沉默地走近他，听见了压抑的抽泣声。哈利伸出手，用最轻的力度托起德拉科垂在一边的右手，然后慢慢地，慢慢地摸上他的手指侧面。  
德拉科的身体剧烈地颤抖了一番，他想把手抽回去，却被哈利死死攥住了。  
“马尔福。”哈利的声音在雨声中变得模糊不清，“这是怎么来的？”  
他迅速翻开德拉科的手，强迫他张开五指。借着一闪而过的闪电，男生美丽的手指侧面淡而长的疤痕被暴露无遗，那像是用刀活生生将手指侧面给切开后愈合的伤口。  
“不关你事，波特。”德拉科拔回自己的手，站起来去了楼上的房间。哈利沉默地跟上他，两人走进房间后就一句话都没有说。  
德拉科草草处理了一下湿透的衣服就换上睡衣缩进了不大的床里。他很快就在淅沥的雨声中失去了意识，甚至没有感受到波特翻身的动作。

“第十四页的第十二小节有错音。”  
“对不起，母亲。”  
“还有那段重音弹得不明显。”  
“是，父亲。”  
德拉科的笑容立刻消失无踪，第一名的奖状被他抓得皱巴巴的。这是第几次了呢？明明都一丝不苟地弹完了曲子，得到了最高奖项，还是得不到父母一丝的赞赏。  
“但是尽管你弹得这么有瑕疵，你还是第一名。”父亲冷冷地道，“下次注意，德拉科。”  
“是，父亲。”  
那样的日子一直持续到十八岁的某一天。那是一个无比重要的比赛，他疯狂练习几个月，每天十几个小时的练习几乎将他折磨到精神崩溃。感觉到自己已经和真正意义上的演奏形同陌路，他还是机械地弹奏了下去。  
去音乐厅的路上，他满头大汗，肌肉抽搐，手指却依旧在空气中弹奏。  
接着便是世界的旋转、颠倒、倾覆，最终被猩红吞没。被压在车底的手指渐渐从感到刺心的疼变为没有任何知觉。这种变化让他绝望。  
手指骨折了好几根，有些甚至有非常细小的骨头碎在皮肉中。医生将他的手指侧面切开，将骨头重新接好，缝合后留下了伤痕。  
自那以后他再也不能长久地弹钢琴。尽管几年下来手指已经恢复了惊人的灵活度，弹奏那些滚瓜烂熟的曲子时，他却总是被记忆吞噬，伤疤再次泛起刻骨铭心的刺痛，让他不得不停下。  
他再也弹不出完整的曲子。

德拉科是被惊醒的。他张大眼睛看了天花板一会儿才慢慢翻了个身，紧接着对上哈利的翠眸。  
“早上好，马尔福。”哈利轻快地说。  
“……波特。”德拉科低声开口，他惊讶地发现自己的声音中带着嘶哑的哭腔，于是他咬住嘴唇不再言语。  
哈利伸出手，将温热的手指轻轻地贴在了德拉科满是泪痕的脸上。  
“不经历这些，你也不会有改变。马尔福。”

[Part 3]  
哈利没有再提那天的任何事情，他们的关系又回到了先前波澜不惊的样子。但哈利还是喜欢拉着德拉科四处转悠，他毫无拘束，有时去孤儿院和孩子们玩，有时去琴行里串门。只要是各种有钢琴的地方，都有波特的身影。  
今天一位男生拉着另一位兴冲冲地跑进了一家装潢华丽的饭店，在场的人们似乎包下了大厅在举办舞会，女士五彩的裙子闪到了德拉科的眼睛。  
哈利拉着德拉科坐到中央的黑色三角钢琴边，挤眉弄眼地说：“你可以去试着找一位和你共舞。”  
“少来，波特。”德拉科高傲地斜了哈利一眼。  
哈利笑着耸耸肩，把琴盖打开，“那就四手联弹。”  
他用力把德拉科的手抓到琴键上，不顾德拉科的反对开始弹高音部分。德拉科听了几秒，曲子很欢快也不难。虽然以前没有弹过，但凭借着丰富的经验，德拉科很快从容地跟上了哈利。  
凌乱的高音和准确的低音意外合成最有节奏感的乐曲。在场的人们很快也跟着舞动身体，笑声夹杂着别有的意味。  
哦，玫瑰、雏菊、百合、郁金香，它们纷纷开在琴键上，有些还散发出馥郁的香气。少女的舞鞋和男子的黑皮鞋，飞舞的裙摆和相握的双手，交错的步伐和深沉的眼神。  
然后是什么？灰色，白色，黑色，颠覆的红色。德拉科猛地瞪大眼睛，双手慢慢停下，在琴键上留下了笨拙的低音。哈利都看在眼里，他把左手伸过去飞速地将德拉科的手打下琴键，眨眼间他变为一个人弹奏，跳舞的人们也完全没有注意到乐曲变得稍微单薄了一些。   
曲终，在场的人们都鼓起掌来。哈利朝他们点头微笑，拒绝了别人邀请他去喝一杯的好意。好一会儿后他才慢慢转过头看着呆滞的德拉科，将手指摸上对方的伤口。见德拉科没有挣扎，哈利轻轻摩挲了一下那些凹凸不平的疤痕，直到德拉科沉默地抽回手。  
“哦，马尔福，你看那位女士。”  
德拉科顺着哈利的目光看去，那位女士穿着墨绿色的紧身裙，板着浓妆艳抹的脸，有着黑色指甲的手慢慢摇晃着手中的酒杯。哈利打量那位女子几秒，接着按下琴键。即兴的曲子有着古板的旋律，带着傲慢和不屑，和她的气质如出一辙。  
“还有那位男士。”  
哈利的手指一转，曲子突然变得轻快起来，带着荒诞的气息。德拉科看向那个男子，身体有些发福，头还是谢顶的。他带着虚假的笑容，肥硕的手指中架着一根雪茄。  
德拉科一言不发地看着哈利弹了一曲又一曲，但他的手指在身侧轻微地动着，像是按捺不住要弹琴的欲望。细心的哈利注意到后，他找了个借口离开了钢琴。德拉科等到看不见波特的身影后，才在一片嘈杂中将手放上琴键。  
怎么用一首钢琴曲来形容波特呢？  
暖色光？水果茶？翡翠石？德拉科闭上眼，任由思绪像波纹荡漾开去。记忆回到他们初遇的时刻，布雷斯将笑着的男生推进店里时，门上的小铃铛叮咚作响，折射着变换的光晕，像是昭示什么要发生一般。  
橘色落入透明，霎时像云雾扩散开来，渲染上动人的温度。德拉科的手指触摸到的琴键都变换了色彩，从黑白色变成了暖色。波特，波特，大概就是这样的波特。德拉科微笑起来，没有发觉黑发男生站在两米开外，激动得红了眼眶。  
弹奏完，还未从余韵中的德拉科被冲过来的哈利紧紧握住了手，“马尔福。”他就这么开心地叫了一声，然后抱住了德拉科。金发男生怔怔地感受着怀中的温度，半晌才把手搭上哈利的背。  
“波特。”他的语气里也带着喜悦。  
这是几年来他弹出的第一首完整的、饱含深情的曲子。

[Part 4]  
转眼间哈利来到这里已经好几个月，在他的影响下德拉科已经可以拾起许多丢弃的曲子。他也在费力地去理解哈利对音乐的看法和做法，以前他觉得这就是自以为是的一面之词，但现在他认为这就是在渐渐拯救他的事物。  
直到某一天，哈利走进店里时，德拉科如同石雕一样坐在他的位子上，看见男生的到来，他的脸色才稍有和缓。哈利扫了一眼桌上的信，“比赛？”  
“他们对我还是不死心。”德拉科的声音里带着沙哑，他将茶一饮而尽。  
“那……”  
“我同意了。”  
此般回答着实让哈利惊讶，他对上对方淡色的眼睛，已经看出了其中的坚定还有请求。半晌哈利轻松地笑起来，“我会去看的。”  
有了这样的保证，德拉科放心地练习了半个月。表演那天他也早早到了场，他看着涌入观众的会场，目光敏锐地搜寻着那个身影，让他失望的是他没有看见那头乱糟糟的黑发。波特只是太拖拉了，他这么安慰自己。  
选手一个个上台，表演开始又结束。德拉科把台下每个人的脸都看了一遍后他紧紧盯住虚掩的入口大门。最后五分钟，他终于放弃了等待，调整了呼吸后德拉科步履平稳地走上了台。  
比赛要求的曲目是非常平和的曲子，没有特别华丽的高潮部分，这反而更考验参赛者的能力。德拉科的脑内充斥着那人的温暖笑容，他愉悦地弹奏着，不是参加比赛而是感受音乐的魅力——他完美地完成了演奏。  
朝掌声雷鸣的台下鞠躬时，德拉科瞥到了哈利的身影。他站在最后一排的黑暗中，和那些人们一起鼓掌。直直对上德拉科的目光，哈利朝他笑了一下，然后拉开后门的门把，离开了。  
德拉科和父母住了几天后便马不停蹄地赶回咖啡店，看见的却是拿着纸条发愣的布雷斯。好友捧着那张纸条，夸张地大叫着哈利不要走。德拉科看着布雷斯手里的纸条和吧台上的钱，突然意识到发生了什么。他脱力地倒在座椅里，拉松束缚自己咽喉的领带。  
这是真正意义上的不辞而别和擦肩而过。  
怅然若失了一段日子，德拉科顺从了父母的意愿，又开始了中断了几年的音乐生涯，它也很快重新焕发了生机。  
许多人认为最为惊艳的不是这位年轻的钢琴家如同节拍器一般完美的演奏，而是他时不时创作的即兴乐曲。它们夹杂着深深的思念，这让精准的节拍也拥有生命。  
父母惊讶于儿子的变化，他们有些陈旧的观念也改变了。他们也不禁好奇，到底是谁能将这个孩子变成如此。

[Final Part]  
孩子们晃动着脑袋簇拥着弹钢琴的男生，他们大声唱着音符，坐在一边的客人都不禁被感染，橘色的光芒爬上他们微笑的面庞。孩子离开后，德拉科坐在钢琴前沉思了几分钟，波特的模样又入侵了他的大脑。  
啧，波特你这个人。  
德拉科任由记忆填满自己的大脑和心灵，他开始弹奏。曲子带着橘色的温度，温暖了任何人的心田。还带着温柔的爱慕和思念，德拉科·马尔福承认他爱着哈利·波特的曲子和他的一切。  
又是某天的下午，德拉科在店外的阳伞下悠闲地喝着水果茶。这时一个小孩子怯生生地走过来询问德拉科一些和音乐有关的知识，德拉科心平气和地回答他的所有问题，直到他被孩子问道：“那么先生，最美的音乐是从何而来呢？”  
德拉科愣了一下，他的手指敲了敲木桌，他想着一个贴切的词汇。突然间咖啡店里传来了熟悉的钢琴声，带着橘色的温度。怔怔地听了几秒后，德拉科丢下手中的茶杯，朝店门冲去。他的眼底燃起激动和期待，他的心底砰砰直跳，无法忽视的鼓动告诉他一切答案。  
“先生，您还没告诉我音乐的真谛是什么！”孩子在他身后大声喊。  
“爱情！”  
德拉科笑着喊出这个词，消失在门后。  
门上的小铃铛叮咚作响，和黑发碧眼的他来到的那天一样，发出扣动心弦的清脆。

-FIN-


End file.
